Just In My Heart
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt #5: Just In My Heart] Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang murid biasa, yang tidak menonjol di kelasnya. Dia tidak bodoh, tapi tidak terlalu pintar juga. Kuroko sangat menyukai Midorima selaku peraih peringkat pertama, sudah sejak lama. Beranikah ia mengungkapkannya?/ MidoKuro./ Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang murid biasa, yang tidak menonjol di kelasnya. Dia tidak bodoh, tapi tidak terlalu pintar juga. Kuroko sangat menyukai Midorima selaku peraih peringkat pertama, sudah sejak lama. Dia sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tak jarang dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan. Yaoi maybe?)

.

.

[Memenuhi **Prompt #5 :** _ **Just In My Heart**_ dari marmaladelicious]

.

.

 **~Just In My Heart~**

 _Momoi Satsuki, peringkat ketiga. Kuroko Tetsuya, peringkat kedua. Midorima Shintarou, peringkat pertama. Selaku peraih tiga besar di kelasnya, kini mereka bertiga tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan bangga._

 _"Tepuk tangan untuk ketiga teman kalian yang luar biasa." Seru bu guru, dan murid-murid bertepuk tangan setelah itu._

 _Di tengah tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak sorai teman-teman sekelasnya, Kuroko mendongak, menatap Midorima, lalu berkata, "Bersiaplah, Midorima-kun. Aku akan menggapaimu." Menggapai hatimu maksudnya._

 _Midorima meneguk ludah, menatap pemuda babyblue di sampingnya tak suka. Sayangnya, yang ada di pikiran Midorima hanyalah, Kuroko hendak mengambil posisinya sebagai peringkat pertama._

 _. . ._

 _Midorima tidak menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya, titik tidak pakai koma, tapi titiknya lebih dari tiga, terserah Midorima ingin mengisinya dengan apa._

 _Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko Tetsuya semakin sering mengekorinya, dan Midorima sudah tau maksud dan tujuannya apa. Untuk itu, serangan apapun yang akan dilancarkannya, Midorima tidak akan goyah, dia tidak akan kalah, sepenuh hati dia akan terus mempertahankan posisinya._

 _Tapi siapa yang menyangka, Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata dapat meluluhkan pertahanannya dengan mudah. Pertahanan hatinya maksudnya._

 _"Midorima-kun, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal yang ini." Menggeser bukunya mendekati Midorima, Kuroko bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertimu bisa mendapat peringkat kedua nanodayo, mengerjakan soal yang mudah saja tidak bisa."_

 _"Bukan aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian Midorima-kun saja."  
_ _ **Deg. Satu.**_ __

 _"Kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, jangan menggangguku nanodayo!" ketus Midorima. Entah kenapa dia merasa nano-nano begitu mendengar Kuroko berkata seperti itu padanya._

 _"Baiklah, tapi Midorima-kun tidak perlu marah."_

 _"Aku tidak marah nanodayo."_

 _"Lalu kenapa bicaranya ketus begitu?" wajah polos itu, mata bulat itu, pipi yang menggembung itu, dan apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu. Midorima benar-benar tidak menyukai orang yang sok imut begitu._

 _"Kau sendiri, kenapa mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu nanodayo?!"_

 _"Karena aku menyukaimu."  
_ _ **Deg Deg. Dua.**_ __

 _"Tapi aku tidak menyukai-nya nanodayo." 'Nya'? Kenapa Midorima tidak mengatakan 'Mu'?_

 _"Kenapa?" Sialan! Midorima sendiri bertanya-tanya, dia malah ikut bertanya juga._

 _"Kau adalah orang bergolongan darah A, karna itu kau tidak cocok dengan orang bergolongan darah B sepertiku."_

 _"Da-darimana kau tau? Jadi selama ini Midorima-kun memerhatikanku."  
_ _ **Deg Deg Deg. Tiga.**_ __

 _Blush! Tak bisa lagi mempertahankan sikap tsunderenya, Midorima salah tingkah. Hendak menaikkan kacamata dengan jari tengah, ia malah menusuk lubang hidungnya. "Bu-bukan begitu nanodayo!"_

 _Malu karna segala tingkah absurdnya, Midorima memilih mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Kuroko Tetsuya.  
_ _ **STRIKE!**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _"Ini hadiah untukmu nanodayo." Sebuah tas kertas Midorima sodorkan sambil membuang muka._

 _"Bukan aku peduli pada ulang tahunmu, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat jahat saja nanodayo."_

 _Kuroko menerimanya dengan senang hati, senyum manis terpancar dari wajahnya begitu ia menengok isi dalam tas yang Midorima beri."Kenapa kau memberiku selimut?" tanya Kuroko._

 _"Agar kau tetap bertahan menghadapi sikapku yang dingin nanodayo."_

 _Kuroko tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar kali ini. Bolehkah ia anggap ini sebagai peresmian hubungan mereka?_

"….ya."

"….suya."

" **Kuroko Tetsuya!** "

"Eh?"

 **PLETAK!**

"Ittai!" seru Kuroko, sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Hahaha." Tawa seluruh siswa.

"Lempar saja pakai high heels bu!" seru salah seorang murid.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya, dapat ia lihat seluruh siswa mentertawakannya. Kecuali satu, seseorang bersurai hijau yang duduk di bangku paling depan sana. Wajahnya tampak lurus-lurus saja.

"Berhenti melamun dan lihat ke depan, perhatikan pelajaran!" titah sang guru.

Kuroko menunduk malu, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Jadi begitu ya, ternyata itu semua hanya khayalannya saja. Dia memang tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Midorima. Selamanya, rasa ini hanya akan tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

 _ **A/n:**_

 _ **/Dilempar sendal/ "PROMPT DAN JUDULNYA HAMPIR SEMUA SAMA! MANA KREATIFITASNYA?!" /Tabok/**_

" _ **AMPUUN! T_T Saya paling gak bisa nentuin judul. MAAFKAN SAYA" /Mewek/**_

 _._

 _._

 _Ini yang kelima :D akhirnya selesai juga, syukurlah. Ini hanyalah khayalan random Kuroko tentang orang yang disukainya. Sejujurnya ini fic yang saya buat paling awal, ficnya memang rada-rada gak jelas dan gak karuan, tapi entah kenapa tetap saya pertahankan._

 _Saya tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi singkat aja. Maaf, dan terima kasih banyak._

 _ **To: marmaladelicious**_

 _Semoga Mikan suka dengan FFFFnya, kalaupun tidak semua, minimal ada satu atau dua yang sesuai dengan keinginan Mikan. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan, maaf tidak bisa mengimbangi dengan apa yang Mikan berikan. Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, ini seperti sarana pembelajaran. Saya jadi belajar untuk membuat fic berdasarkan perencanaan, tidak melulu menunggu keberuntungan. Saya jadi belajar membuat fic disertai pemikiran, tidak harus menunggu kerasukan dan bisa menulis dadakan xD Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ^^_

 _. . ._

 _ **To: Readers**_

 _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, sempatkan juga untuk mereview ya ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Terima kasih atas dukungannya *Bow**_


End file.
